Mortal and Immortal
by girlwiththepinklptop
Summary: Bella moves to Forks but not as a human as a vampire disguised as human. What will the Cullens think? how will Edward deal? Will Bella's past finaly catch up with her? R&R please rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize here if I did I would be doing very bad things to the Cullen boys mmm yummy I do however own my pink laptop and Breve cappuccino. My first fan fic please be nice or mean I don't really care just review I would love to know what you think 3**

Chapter One.

It is very hard sometimes to be _alive _to eat if that's what I do. Eat. Eating is the most human thing ever, and I could not be farther away from humanity. To humans I am this beautiful creature they don't know any better I am their worst nightmare. To vampires? Well to them I am unrecognizable.

Is it a curse or a blessing sometimes I wonder? Vampires can smell my blood as if I where human. They can hear my non existing heart beat. They can't tell if I am one of them so it is a curse because well they have tried to kill me before my blood is so appealing to them , but of course they don't kill me because to put it mildly I am lethal. It Is a blessing because I am untraceable by James. He can't find me anymore and I have Valolisamo to thank. He had the power to hide himself as a human and he used it on me before James killed him now I am stuck like this for ever. James is my worst nightmare he will find me and kill me I can't be safe forever realty is bond to catch up with me soon enough. James is a tracer he has the power to find you even if you are in the core of the earth but his powers are no match to Valolisamo. I refused to join James coven so he fought me I killed Victoria in the battle and now he is after me. I am a vampire that means I have to survive on human blood but I am not a killer!!! Being a hundred and 8 years old I have had a lot of money saved up over the years and I opened a blood bank people come to donate blood to my facility and well that's my dinner. This year though I am trying a new thing I have heard on my trip to Italy of this coven that survives of the blood of animals and the two weeks that have passed where not bad granted it is nothing like human blood but it helps and I am happy. Bears are my favorite. I am seventeen years old and pushing it I could pass for a twenty-two. I moved to this small town of Forks, Washington, USA. I have not been here for two decades preferring to be in South America the people there are so interesting I was in the mountains of Peru for the past five years I really enjoyed my time there. This year I start high school I don't know what possessed me to do so but I did I could always move if something goes wrong. Forks high school is very small and I think the perfect place to test my new self control. In two more hours I start my first day as a high school student sense over a hundred years ago. It creeps me out sometimes I swear. Okay now to get down to business what to wear? Yes I do stress about clothes I'm cool like that. I decided on black skinny jeans and black flats with a purple top and purple leg warmers I adore them they are my new favorite thing. I grabbed my book bag and headed out of the door I hoped to god that my car wouldn't be too flashy I really do want to blend in it was a black mustang, the all American car or something I have my real car in the garage a Porch 911 in pink yes that is flashy but not in the suburbs of New York it blends in quite well actually.

I hoped in my car and blasted the music this Jay-Z guy is really good!!! My favorite song by him is "on the next one" I pulled in to the high school parking lot parked and braced myself for what is to come next. _High school _

**Please review 3 =) **

**Tell me if you like it should I post another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is still not Stephenie Meyer! Damn it**

**Don't own anything you recognize please read and review!**

Chapter Two

I followed the sign that said main office and walked in.

I have the ability to read minds of both humans and vampires. That's one of the powers that make me lethal the other is my shield.

_Okay Darleen get yourself together you can do this come on _

" Hello " I said

"Oh hello dear how can I help you?"

" My name is Bella, Bella Swan I am new here"

"Yes, of course I'm Ms. Cope let me bring out your schedule"

Hmm perfect record I wonder if she is another Cullen_…._

Cullen ? Why does that name sound so familiar?

" Here you go dear"

" Thank you" I smiled and walked out.

I looked at my schedule

1st world lit

2nd calc

3rd Spanish

4th creative writing \

Lunch

5th biology

6th gym

I groaned internally at the thought what I had gotten myself in to something new I told myself something new.

_Should I just go up and talk to her?..... god she is just so pretty _

"hi " a boy with black hair and pimples all over his face said to me.

"hey" I said softly.

" I'm Eric ,you're Bella right the new kid?"

" Yes, um how did you know?" I asked

"well nothing is kept a secret in this town" he smiled he seemed like a nice kid.

I chuckled to myself at how false his statement was.

"hello Eric nice to meet you" I said.

" So if you need any help at all just please ask me I would be more than happy to help"

I flashed him my biggest smile to scare him off no such luck .

"Thank you, I will let you now"

The day went by pretty fast I was heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"BELLA!!!!" Jessica this blond two faces bitch called me

Humans can be more evil then us sometimes.

I smiled and walked towards her with my tray of food as if it were possible I actually felt nauseated looking at the food

" Sit with us"

"thank you "

" so how is your first day going?"

"oh wonderful , I did enjoy my writing class"

"yes Mrs. Forman is pretty awesome''

''yep''

" cute flats and leg warmers"

………_Ew ew who even wears these any more are we like in dance school_

That Fugly cow!

I couldn't resets

" are you sure? I mean does it seem like it should only be worn in dance class?"

_WHOA did I say that out loud?_

"umm, no they are very very cute"

………_Edward Culled yummiii!!! Swoon!!!!!!! _Jessica thought

I looked up to see who she was talking about

I smelt them before I saw them five vampires

_Look at her staring at them like that _

" Who are they?'' I asked trying to get a story out of her

'' The Cullens'" she said.

Think Bella think! How could you not know that a coven lived here!

" Dr. and Mrs. Cullens' adopted children they are all together though so don't bother

The pixy one is Alice, and the blond next to her is Jasper, and the big one is Emmet, and the girl next to him is Rosalie. And the last one is Edward." _Yummy Edward_

They looked very beautiful even for vampires but Edward hmm I think I may have to agree with Jessica

……_..How is he Edward?_

………_.What do I tell her?_

………_.Keep an eye out for him_

…_.Blood, hot, warm blood. _

I was assaulted with an image of Jasper cutting the throat of a girl and sucking every ounce of blood from her. I swallowed hard.

…_..Jasper!!! _Alice screamed mentally

And Edward kicked his chair

"Sorry" Jasper said

'' you weren't going to hurt her I would have seen it"

Great they have powers!!

Edward can read minds thank god my shield is up

And Alice can see the future. Who the Fuck are these people?!! The American version of the Voulturi?

"Jessica Stanly is giving the new girl the inside scoop on the Cullens" Edward said at vampire speed to his family

" I hope she makes it good" Emmett said

… can't believe I lost that wrestling match with jasper last night! Rematch !

……_Why can't I read her mind? It must be because I have never heard her before and there are too many people here….. I wonder … oh well time to go to class._

The bell rang and I walked to biology only to fine Edward Cullen sitting there great.

" hello I'm Bella Swan "

" yes Miss. Swan please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen its our only opening.

I smiled

Fucktastic!!

………_This is so absurd why can't I read her mind? This is beyond crazy have I been losing my touch_

I walked toward my seat and passed the vents and then

_I saw myself being brutally murdered by Edward he leaned down as to kiss my neck and bit me I had no time to scream he drained every ounce of blood…. Then everything stopped I couldn't bring myself to see anything else I think it is safe to say I was scared shitless because I have never experienced something like this in my hundred years. _

His thirst and the way my unreal blood appealed to him made ME thirsty!

I walked unwillingly to my seat and made no attempt to even look at him in the eye.

…………_Fucking hell who is she why did she come here she is like a demon summoned from my own personal hell!_

Okay ouch harsh much? Though I can't blame him I mean the poor thing can't even kill me and get his thirst over with. I took my chance and look at him and froze in my seat not because he was glaring the mother of all death glares at me but because of his eyes yes they were very murderers and to be honest he could give Felix a run for his money but because of the color I knew they weren't contacts my eyes were brown but I still have vampires senses I could see thru them f they were. They where topaz very hard topaz but my oh my they where the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Okay Bella that's a new level of sick you just complemented the man you saw murder you. great.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: don't own anything but my idea **

**Show me some love please and thank you **

I kept seeing myself being murdered by him all hour, he kept on imagining all the ways he could get me alone. I hope he really doesn't try.

I don't want to fight him they are a big coven but his eyes. Beautiful. Yummy. Eyes. BELLA! Stop that.

Okay this mental voice is getting on my last nerve!

But yes the _eyes _they weren't ruby or red that means they don't feed of the blood of humans but he wanted to kill me he wanted to seduce me the nerve he had! I shook that thought out of my head I realized I liked it more then I should.

I waited patiently for class to end, I hated Biology I had no interest in any of this shit cells and phases of mitosis they should teach humans things they need to know and will actually use in there pathetic lives. Literature on the other had well that is classic! I would much rather be reading _Othello_, or _Wuthering Heights_.

I sighed. Big mistake as my warm breath hit the air around us Edward stiffened

Edward was about to lose it I had to take action

"Excuse me Mr. Banner ?" I asked

He nodded " Yes, Miss. Swan?"

"May I go to the rest room please?"

" of course, read chapters 4 and 5 for homework in case you don't get back in time"

I smiled and walked at human speed out of the door as soon as I was out I started to run

I crashed into something

What the fuck?!!

I saw them again the blond air head beauty , the buff guy the pixy and the long lean , blond and southern I crashed in to Alice the pixy she was running ahead of everyone I assume they just flowed but why?

When I crashed to her I pulled back a bit I don't _feel _like a vampire or the whole school would have gone crazy at the noise that we would have cased. I faked my trembling backwards but it didn't hurt me of course.

"Oh, I am so very sorry about that" she said she eyed me.

Alice bumped in to someone how could she not have seen her coming? Emmet thought.

"No, it's um. Fine" I said I was scared shittless I am not a fighter I don't want to do this not another James like story please!

There was a very awkward moment I was staring at them and they were staring at me

Then the bell rang and Edward stopped right between me and Alice

He groaned internally.

_Edward!_ Alice thought alarmed

_Shit how close was I? Why is she standing here of god the smell I can't take the smell. _

_Good god Edward ….. _Jasper thought_ anger, thirst, lust you feel horrible!_

And Empath! What does the big one shoot fire out of his biceps?

Waite did he say lust? I'm sure he meant blood lust.

I felt unease, lean, blond, and southern noticed.

The hum of the students around us became hushed they all stared at us with fear in their eyes, fear for me and fear of _them_.

Alice took action right away

"Edward" She said to him. "Carlisle called our grandfather is sick we have to go home" she said this loud enough for the students to hear.

"Yes, of course" he said I realized it was the first time I had heard his voice. Could you describe a voice as velvet? So smooth yet rough of you rub it the wrong way, so warm yet cool as he spoke so carelessly, yet I could hear the pain in it. I was still standing there to shocked to move I didn't know what to do all I could think of was how badly I wished Valismo was here how baldy I wanted to run away now I just wanted to be near the Indians of Peru while they smoked the cocaine leaves. Anywhere but here.

"Sorry, for, um.. Bumping in to you" Alice said as she walked away with her coven.

The students started moving and Jessica and this puppy guy Mike where by my side right away

"Whoa! Dude did you like kill Edwards mother or something?" Mike asked me

"why?" I asked being annoyed by this guy.

"He just looked at you funny that's all"

"um no I have never met him actually, could you tell me where the gymnasium is?" I asked them.

" oh we will walk you there we both have gym now"

I walked to my car after class the rain was falling down heavily though I fought the urge to look for them I scanned the parking lot they had left already.

I drove home and the emerald colored trees swayed as I passed them.

The only logical thing for me to do was to call Charlotte. I hadn't talked to her for years after Valismo died and I went to Italy we lost touch she and Peter were the only vampires who knew what I had become, other than the Voulturi of course.

I dallied her number I hoped it hadn't changed

"Allo?'' I sighed in relief.

" Charlotte!"

"_Bella?"_ she asked in her French accent

"Oui, its Bella."

"whoa so good to hear from you ça va?"

"Très mal Charlotte!"

"why? What is wrong Bella?"

"could you tell me of any coven that has more than Five members in America?"

"Bella that is impossible to say! What is going on are you there now?"

"Yes, I'm in the Olympic peninsula"

"And you saw a coven there, it is unlike you not to do your research Bella"

"Yes I know but I didn't and of course it back fired on me!"

"let me call Peter he might know something"

"okay"

"Peter! Peter! "

"oui my love?"

"It's Bella"

"Bella?! Let me talk to her!"

"Bella!" Peter greeted me

"Peter, it has been too long my friend too long!"

"well my dear you have yourself to blame for that"

"I know, look Peter I need to know if you know any coven that lives here in Washington? I met this coven but they don't know about me I saw five but I have a feeling there are more, one of them had a southern accent maybe you know him?"

" Five? Living together? Wait _where _did you see them? Where they hunting?"

"no they were at school"

"High school Bella really you could just come live with us"

"spare me Peter please like I would put you two at such a risk!"

"wait so high school a coven hmmm wait! Do you know their names?"

"yeah um Edward, Jasper, a" he cut me off

" Jasper! You met Jasper!"

"Oh my god! Your friend the empath is the same Jasper that I met today that means"

"Carlisle's coven" He finished.

" That explains the eyes"

"look Bella I could call Jasper and explain to him we were just there for a visit last month "

"No, please don't"

" look they won't harm you they are the closest thing to humanity our kind can get Carlisle is more compassionate than you!"

"So you don't think they will try to fight me when they figure out what I am?"

"No, they won't trust me, I could call Jasper right now"

"No Pete just let me deal with this okay , I miss you guys so much I will call you as soon as I can, I'm sorry please forgive me Peter I only stay away because it 's safer for you and me both"

"oui, darlin' no problem " he said

"And Mr. Texas is speaking French now?" I chuckled

"Bye Bella good luck"

" Bye Bella" Charlotte called over the Phone

" Bye, I will as soon as I can I promise !"

I hung up the phone and went hunting.

I was just finishing a mountain lion when I heard a growl coming from the woods.

** so what do you think so far so good? or maybe not let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything**

**R&R thank you **

**Chapter Four.**

Wolves? I smelt them they emerged out of the trees

Four Wolves werewolves! you know I think if Santa Claus and the toothfarie showed up right now I would not be surprised at all what the fuck is it with this place?

The black wolf stood first and the two gray ones and the reddish brown one all stood behind him they where growling at me baring their large teeth , I took a deep breath well good bye world it was a nice a hundred and eight years.

"She's with us" I heard a voice call from behind me I didn't dare to look and see who it was but the southern drawl of his voice made me believe it was Jasper but why was here and trying to defend me why was he talking to the wolves?

" we forgot to tell her about the treaty lines we are truly very sorry."

_What the fuck is she? .. _one of the wolves asked.

_I don't know I'm fazing though._ The Black on said and ran to the bushes

After a long pause Jasper was at my right and I noticed Alice was on my left

A tall tan man came from the bushes he was very muscular and had black hair.

And he smelled like wet dog ew!

"Sam, Carlisle sends his apology" Jasper said and I felt a wave of calm wash over us.

" What is she?" Sam thought not even bothering being polite!

" I said she is one on us" Jasper said calm yet deadly would describe the way he spoke the wolves snarled and Sam held out his hand to them and they stopped immediately

" No harm was done. So we will let you go this time, make sure you inform your guests of the lines Jasper, we wouldn't want to cause an incident now would we?"

"of course not, we will be on our way. Ready Bella?" he said my name so casually it freaked me out

"Yes " I said my voice surprisingly calm.

Jasper started running and I followed with Alice behind me we stopped at this beautiful house white three stories tall and large glass windows surrounding the left part of the house it was truly a sight

" come on in Bella" Alice said to me and I walked in through the French doors

I was greeted by four vampires two of them I have seen but the other two I have not.

They stood in a large room white walls surrounding it and a two black sofas I liked the contrast.

There was a large beautiful piano also white it felt like I was at a museum or a model home it was very lovely but not my type I adore the coziness of my place more color to it than this one.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. You have met Rosalie and Emmet." She smiled politely.

"Hi" I said my voice was small.

"We won't hurt you Bella, don't be frightened" Jasper said

" I am not afraid of you I am afraid for you" I answered. A little annoyed at what he had said. It was true I was afraid of them because I didn't want to conger the monster within, but I wasn't afraid for my _life._

The room tensed I didn't need Jaspers power to feel that.

"why did you save me from the wolves? How did you know where to find me?" I asked

" Peter called me" Jasper said.

I growled how the fuck dare he, I am going tear him apart and burn him to ashes!

"Why the hell did he do that!"

" Bella it's okay. We could help you" Jasper sent a calming wave towards me and I calmed down . damn! I bet you can never win an argument with him.

"Thank you , but I would rather you don't, I won't be much trouble ,I will be leaving tomorrow" as soon as these words left my lips Alice had a vision.

_Edward was running after something. A vampire. He caught him by the neck and then I got a glimpse of who it was. James._

"Oh my god, no! Edward don't!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Who was that? You know him?" Alice asked me with wild eyes.

"What Alice? What did you see?" Jasper was alarmed, he rushed to her side.

"J-James" I stuttered.

"The guy that Peter told me about?" Jasper asked me.

Fucking Peter why don't you just tell him my whole life story? He problem did already.

"Yes" I said.

"why was Edward trying to kill him?" Alice asked.

Esme gasped.

" Bella" Carlisle called me " I want you to tell us everything we are now involved"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**I should probably say that the characters have the same traits and qualities as Stephanie's characters unless I make the change, if I do I will get into more detail to describe the new characters.**

**Remember the story has just begun **

**It is a playoff from Twilight so many things will be similar but with my own Twist to it**

**I hope you keep reading and don't give up on me this chapter will include Bella and Valisimo's history.**

**And few surprises here and there.**

**I own Valismo , and my Idea and these awesome purple boots but I don't won the Twilight world unfortunately =(**

**Make me happy send me some reviews please and thank you.**

**This one goes out to Z I love you, you are the annoying voice in my head that tells me to right so I can entertain you hehehe **

**Chapter five.**

I would damn myself but I already am. How could I have been so stupid? How did I come here and make mistake after mistake? First I find out there was a coven here! I always made sure that no other vampire covens lived near me, because I didn't want James to get to me through them. I try to blend in but they figure out what I was, because of stupid Peter damn you Peter! Damn you to the deepest pits in hell! Now after all these years Peter and Charlotte decide to take control of my life now! They want to help me they want me to end this for good , they are only eight hours away they got on the first flight out of Paris to china and then they are flying to LAX , and then to Seattle and then to fucking Forks! Ugh! I could just die, again.

Esme broke me out of my though.

"Bella, please we need to know everything. Edward is in Alaska now he left because of you, he didn't want to kill you. Please Bella if my son is in danger I want to know I need to help him!" Esme was very compassionate; motherly it was almost impossible to say no to her. Almost.

"I can't stay here I am truly sorry I have to go" I said and ran out of the house.

I knew what I did was wrong, I felt like I owed Edward, which is crazy because he wanted to kill me I shouldn't owe him anything. Though I couldn't help but feel the something that pulled me to him.

I kept on running south I wanted to get away from here I needed to clear my head. I decided to leave I'll go back to Peru or maybe Canada, the Middle East is looking pretty good maybe I would go back to Jordan, or try Lebanon this time any place really as long as it is far away from here. I realized I have been running for nine hours, I need to start packing now I got some boxes and started to pack I never left anything behind I because everything I owned carried Valisimo's memory whatever was left from it any way. I was putting my clothes in the luggage when I heard four feet coming towards my house. I recognized the smell, It wasn't the Cullens. Peter and Charlotte have arrived.

I growled I am going to kill him!

_Don't shoot!_ Peter thought chuckling. Mother Fucker is not going to know what hit him.

The burst in to the door not even bothering to knock I wouldn't have opened they knew that.

"Bella!!" he called I saw him Charlotte right behind him she was wearing a pink sundress and a terrified look on her face. Her blond hair was short and framed around her face. She was tall and lean any model would kill for her body she looked as stunning as ever.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT PETER NO RIGHT!" I was screaming at the top of my lunges good thing I didn't have neighbors.

"Bella I can it is for your own good!" he said calm and collected that southern bastard! He did look good though him and Charlotte fit together like two pieces of the puzzle. He wore black trousers and a white T-shirt with a black vest over it. His hair was light brown and spiked at the front.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOOD FOR ME? I HAVE LIVED A HUNDRED YEARS BY MY SELF AND I AM STILL ALIVE! DEAD! WHAT EVER THE HELL I AM! I STILL STAYED HERE SURVIVED MY SELF AND NOW YOU! YOU BRIGN A COVEN OF SEVEN INTO THIS? YOU KNOW ALICE SAW EDWARD KILLING JAMES! JAMES PETER I AM NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET THAT CLOSE TO ME! HE IS THE ONLY ON THAT CAN DEFEAT ME IN THIS LIFE I WILL NOT LET ALOW IT!!" I couldn't stop screaming.

"Bella, we want you to be protected what better way than to live with 7 vampires? And they even share that same diet as you do. Hell it's their diet that you are following! Valismo would have wanted it for you"

"Don't you dear say his name like you know him and know what he would want for me!" I said these words then did something I never thought I would be able to do. I cried. I had tears coming from my eyes I had never done this before what is about this place that is awakening emotions that I never thought existed in me!

"What the fuck is this!" I cried slash screamed as I touched the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Bella. Amor. We are truly sorry about this. We never meant to hurt you we just want you to be happy I know that you are lonely no matter what you may say or lead up to believe I know that deep down you want to feel a part of something again you don't want to be with us you worry about us , and blah, blah, blah all that shit. Fine then don't stay with us. But don't leave Forks. With the Cullens here James is not going to attack you who know if he still wants to hunt you? Hell he won't even recognize is he sees you he never did see how you look like after that change." Charlotte chooses to speak instead of Peter.

I stared at her flabbergasted.

I didn't know what to say. I know she was right. Down to the dot but I couldn't stay and make connections I couldn't. What about Alice's vision? What am I supposed to wait around till James comes here?

"Look, Bella you have to help the Cullens I know you, and you will. You won't leave them alone to deal with James I can sense the pull between you and that family I don't know why but I feel it don't run away from it B. do the right thing." Peter said he did have the power to feel the relationships between two people or two parties. Nothing like Marcus of the Voulturi of course; But he felt the gravity between the two. He said that somehow when you are closely connected to someone else you tend to turn in their direction even if you were half way across the room you still faced the same direction. I used to think he is crazy but I felt it two not to the whole family but towards Edward and Alice I don't know why. I knew I was fighting a lost battle. My curiosity will get the better of me and I will help Edward I can't describe the pain I felt when I saw Edward fighting James.

They saw the defeat on my face and they both smiled.

"Now let's go talk to Carlisle, he needs to know everything Bella. They are very worried about Edward, they now James is dangers. They need you to help them. You know James like the back of your hand, Edward is on his way back they haven't told him anything yet they will as soon as he gets home it turned out he was heading back any ways" Peter was already out of the door we ran there.

When we got to the Cullens place they were all waiting for us. I mean all of them. Edward looked at me with the same hatred as before I blocked out his thoughts. I didn't want to know why nor did I need to it doesn't matter. Right?

"Thank you Bella for coming back. I know it wasn't an easy decision to make." Carlisle said to me.

Peter was right. He was more compassionate than me.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. You have to know this is new to me. I don't know if I will be any good at it but I do believe that I should share the information I have about James with you. Also if I'm going to stay in Forks you should know my past and why I became who I am." I said. Looking at every single one of them in the eyes.

They all looked back at me.

Carlisle and Esme, with kind eyes and assuring smiles. Edward and Rosalie, with death glares. Emmet looked bored. Alice looked annoyed and Jasper looked at me with sympathy and sent calming waves towards me.

"Please come in Bella." Esme said I flowed with everyone ells she took us to another room. They dining room that I assume is used for meetings. It was a beautiful maple wood table long and could fit fifty people though there where only twenty chairs.

Everyone took a seat Carlisle pointed to the head seat for me I sat down and took a very deep, and not needed breath .

"Okay so I shall begin with my history" I looked at every one Charlotte placed her hand on my knee urging me to go on.

" it was a stormy night in the late 1800's . it was cold and raining heavily my family was poor very poor.

My mother and I were huddle by the fire place waiting for my dad to come home. I Was sixteen at the time . we heard a noise and my mother asked me to go to my room. My dad had the tendency to come home drunk and she never wanted me to witness that though I did many times. He wasn't a bad guy I remember he just suffered because he couldn't really provide us with a comfortable life. My mom loved him and he loved her back. I went to my room that night and peeked thru the door my Father walked in with a man behind him the front of my Fathers shirt was covered with blood. It looked like he was brutally beaten I gasped and started to cry silently. My mother stood there frozen in shock.

"The man hit my father and pushed him to the ground and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a gun. He shot my father in front of me and my mother .though my mother didn't know I was watching saw everything. "Now the debt is paid" the man said laughing and walked out leaving my father on the ground. My mother screamed and I ran to her. Things just got worse for us from that moment on.

My mother was put in a mental institution; the shock of my father's murder was too much for her to take. She said that she saw him, my father. She said that he talked to her. I believe her now though it is too late but nothing seems doubtful now. But they made us put her in that hospital. It was hard for me too. Though I dealt with it differently I got a job in the hospital where they kept my mother it was the only way I could spend time with her. We stayed there for a year we became friends with a man that worked as a night janitor. Valismo, I always thought he was strange he looked more like an angle than a man. He grew very fond of me and my mother. He spent so much time with my mother she fascinated him as he would say he believed that she saw my father he believed that he talked to her. I always joked that he might be going crazy working in this place but he would shake his head and tell me " no Bella I'm not crazy. You just don't realize how interesting humans are" his "fascination" with my mother turned in to love. He fell in love with her. And we returned the favor. He filled in that part that we were missing. One day Valismo was late to work and I was working of a few papers filing them and preparing them for the next day when I heard my mother's scream. I ran to her and saw one of the doctors leaning over her and beating her while she was being rapped he hit her on the head with something and I attacked him from behind trying to pull him away from her. He started to hit me and soon I was too weak to move. I called for Valismo that night. And he answered my calls was like an angle sent from heaven I heard a body part being broken and then it was silent aside from my screams.

"It's okay Bella I'll make you better I won't let you die"

"Valismo, momma." I cried out in my weak voice.

"It's okay Bella she is in a better place now" and then I felt the fire I was begging for death at that time

I woke up and found out what I have become I was angry that he didn't tell us I was angry that my mother had died I was angry that I became a monster but at least I had Valismo with me.

We spent eight years getting to know each other Valismo told me about the blood bank and how he didn't want to kill humans and he found away to clench his thirst without murdering . he taught me everything I know he helped me with my powers he became what I needed the most a family.

We decided to go back and work where my mother was killed we wanted to be surrounded by her memories I was good at controlling myself. And Valismo used his allusions to help us blend in better.

We became happy and met this girl in the asylum she was put there by her family because she predicted things that haven't happened yet. Valismo said she had potential if she was turned but he couldn't damn her like us he said she would hate us. We sat with Mary every night we talked she had too much energy to be coped up in that place she had long black hair that went on forever and the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen, Mary was our light in internal darkness . Valismo and l became very close to her. especially Valismo he adored her thought of her as one of our family . One night James and Victoria ran in to us, James wanted to take me as member of his coven I refused to leave Valismo and James loved a challenge he fought us I killed Victoria in the first round and then we ran but James found us always we came back to the asylum Valismo refused to leave Mary alone he hid us when we were there James couldn't find us that way but one time Valismo left me home and went to check on Mary he had a bad feeling, and he also had something to give Mary; a locket engraved on it he had the letters BVA he called Mary by her second name sometimes as a secret between the two. He left but decided to changed me to human form and went as a vampire I flowed him though. He went to the asylum and Mary was there with James Valismo Bit her and James killed him I ran that day as far away as possible never checked back to see what happened to Mary but it was too late for James to kill her"

I looked up at Alice "you know Alice you remind me do much of her" as soon as I said these words it made sense I gasped Alice caught on.

"Mary!" Alice has wild eyes happy and sad I ran to her and hugged her

"Oh Mary! I'm so sorry I should have came back for you but I couldn't go back I lost everything on that place I couldn't go back"

"Y-you knew me when I was human? You know who changed me. What was my name? My full name" she was holding something that was around her neck.

"Mary Alice Brandon, Valismo loved you Alice we both did you are all that is left of him your full of his memories" Alice hugged me back and we stayed like this for a long time before we pulled away we were greeted with shocked faces from everyone in the room.

** AAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**It took so effin' long to write this I had a block it just keeps gittn' better I promisez ya hehehe**

**I think I deserve a few reviews don't you?**

**Show me the love and you will get to read about Edward naked Lemons coming up stay tuned. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nope! still don't own Twilight wish I did though.**

**Hey!! So sorry you guys the last few weeks have been hectic **

**I hope it was worth the wait enjoy this chapter there will be new updates every Saturday from now on thank you to every one who commented and added me to their favorites and alerts nothing makes me happier then a beeping blackberry love you guys!!**

**p.s this chapter jumps in time I have to get this show on the road hope this doesn't bother you the next chapters will be very interesting to say the least hope you stick around for them.;)**

…..the fuck?

……Oh My Hell on earth

………….shit

……….whoa

….Alice has finally found who she is this is just lovely

…..hmm this is quite interesting

………ha! I told her it would be good to talk to the Cullens!

……..oh oui Bella thank god!

"Umm wow so I know this is too much for you guys to take, but Bella, Alice, we are very happy for you. Bella I hope you would except the offer of joining my family. No string attached you could live here we have five extra bedrooms you could choose from Esme and I would love to have you and I'm sure every one else as well" Carlisle said and looked at Edward who just scoffed. It was time to mess with him.

_What is your problem Edward?_ I thought lifting my shield up.

"My problem is that you are so involved in my family's life, you smell amazing and I can't hear your thoughts though you can hear mine!.. Wait! What the?" Edward said

I just smirked

" I'm a shield Edward and I'm sorry that it bothers you but you should get a taste of your own medicine. Now about smelling amazing I don't know what to do about that" I said smiling

Emmet just laughed and everyone joined in..

I felt a strange feeling in my stomach I don't know what it was but I think I feel happy truly happy now should I take up that offer. What about Edward? Could I do that to him it hardly seems fair.

" No, Bella don't think that if that is what's stopping you, don't let it please" Edward said to me. Shit I totally forgot to put my shield up !

_Thanks ._I thought

" Carlisle, Esme thank you for your generous offer I would love to move in with you at least till we figure out the James situation, I feel that, that vision happened for a reason and maybe I could help"

" Thank you Bella we are truly grateful" Esme said smiling at me there is that strange feeling again.

" Okay so a few things about James. His strongest weapon is you weakness. He pries on the fears of others or what is the most important thing to them . Alice was Valisimo's and Valismo was mine that's how he won. Edward just be careful James is not something you should take lightly don't hint alone, be sure to have someone else with you at all times don't leave any tracks that could easily be picked up any information about you that he may find useful or that you may think he would find them useful that includes your Aston Martin" I looked at Edward and he grimaced " I know Edward he would destroy it just to get you to fight him I don't know how big his coven has gotten but we must be careful."

I looked at all of them I was ready to end James once and for all he will not terrorize me for the rest of my existence I wont allow it!

I turned to Alice who still had her hands wrapped around me and smiled

" do you want to help me pack?"

Alice stared bouncing and I took that as a yes

Every one helped me pack which took about one hour Vampires are truly fast. My cars where last to opened the garage door and Alice shrieked

"OH MY GOD!"

" sweet warm blood of a human! Alice what the fuck?!!!" Jasper asked.

Then he saw my porch and chuckled

"ill get you one in yellow Alice" I said smiling at her if feet so good to be with her again.

" On Christmas! Yay!!! I cant wait I love it already" she squealed

" Yes Alice you can drive it home"

"Oh Bella thank you! Thank you ! Thank you!"

We all headed home I put the things I didn't need or have room for in the storage my room was the one above Edward's it had huge windows that looked over the small river.

I put my bed in because though I couldn't sleep I like to dream and when I lay down and close my eyes I do I dream. I put my books in the shelves and I was arranging my Cd's when I heard a knock on my door

" come in"

" hi"

" hey Edward"

"I just wanted to apologize"

" for what?"

" oh you know just the whole almost murdering you in class and running away to Alaska

And calling you a demon summoned from my personal hell"

" Naw S'okay happens to me all that time, though the demon thing was original" I laughed and he started to chuckle.

" so we're cool?" he asked

"yeah we're cool"

" so why is it that I don't want to kill you any more?" he asked awkwardly.

" you are attuned to the smell. The spell ends after two hours you cant smell the blood any more you can still see my features though. But no one ever waits two hours in the room with me that's why I end up killing them. You're not disappointed are you?"

" No, I don't miss the smell of you burning my throat not at all" he smiled his crooked smile.

" oh that's good"

" so what's the story? What are we telling the good people of Forks?'' he asked

" I'm Dr. Cullen's new addition to the family, he didn't say anything before because he wanted to ''surprise'' you guys with a new sister " he looked at me questioningly " hey they bought it who are we to argue?"

" humans!" we both muttered under our breath.

" do you need any help?" he asked.

" sure! I was trying to organize them by genre what do you think?"

" not bad ill take the classics you take rock"

The next day at school was exhausting and me as a vampire saying that is something

People did not stop talking out loud or in there heads and Edward and I suffered the most what was said in their thoughts was worse that was said out loud .

When we got home I couldn't wait to just sink in bed and read Pride And Prejudice.

Over the next few weeks Edward and I flirted like crazy and with Alice around she convinced Edward to ask me out and tonight was the night! I was so nervous I had never had a love life that tends to happen when you spend your life trying not to get killed.

I was in my room getting ready I let my hair down and wore dark wash skinny jeans and a light blue t- shirt but I made sure it hugged all the right areas I had to admit my boobs looked amazing! I put on black stilettos Alice would be proud of me. She was the sister I have been missing my whole existence . I loved her with every once on my feeling that I have she and Edward are my sunshine in this dark world.

I was putting on my eyeliner when Alice and Rosalie walked in to the door

" you look amazing! Bella I'm so proud!" Alice said as he ran to hug me

"can't breath Alice" I said mocking being chocked.

" you don't need to" she answered back

" you look nice Bella" Roes said to me our relation ship has improved but we are not best friends .

" thanks Rose, ugh! I'm so nervous !"

" Ha! You should see Edward" Alice said giggling.

"Okay! Okay! Enough amusement at our expense lets go I'm ready''

I pulled my leather jacket on and headed down the stairs

Edward was waiting for me there my breath hitched as I saw him he looked amazing

His "just been fucked hair" and gray sweat shirt with dark wash jeans I swear he is Greek God under cover.

I walked down the stairs and he held out his hand to me I took it and leaned in to hug him.

I loved his smell he smelt like rain and musk and sex!

" hey" he whispered " ready to go?"

" yeah I'm ready"

" Oh I'm sure you are very ready for him Bella!" Emmet boomed!

Edward and I growled

" Emmet! Shame on you! No one interferes with your love life we expect the same" Esme scolded him.

" sorry mom" he mumbled

" go on kids just keep it the continental U.S you have school on Monday" Esme said to us as she returned to her panting .

" we will Esme thanks. Bye"

Edward opened the door to his Vanquish and I hoped in.

" so" I asked where do vampires go on dates?"

" hmm maybe vampires of our kind could go to the Zoo? Open buffet ?"

We laughed and drove off.

" I was actually thinking about talking you to one of my favorite spots to escape the world sometimes"

I saw what he was thinking about it was a beautiful meadow full of flowers.

" a meadow?" I asked

" yeah it's a rare sunny day in Forks and we have about Two hours before sunset."

" sounds perfect"

He parked the vanquished in next to the dirt road and drove ran to my door to open it.

He looked at my feet and I suddenly felt self conscious.

"umm Bella?" he asked and looked at me strait in my eyes and I forgot how to breath.

" y-yeah?" I stuttered .

" we are going to have to run in that path and you are wearing stilettos do you think you can run in those things? I could carry you I spouse." he had the stupid cute smug ass crooked smile on.

" humph! Edward I'm a girl and a vampire I can do anything you can do wearing stilettos!" I smirked back at him.

" damn ! And here I though I was going to get to carry you"

" are we going to go to the meadow or not?" I asked I was going to loose all self control if he stays this close to me.

" race you?"

" you're on"

He stared running and I flowed him flawlessly of course when I could see the meadow I sprinted and got there before him.

" I win! I win!" I giggled bouncing up and down.

He put his had on my waist to calm me down I shivers at his touch .

" yeah you did" he chuckled turning me around to face the meadow.

"oh" I gasped taking it in .

The sun peaked thru some areas and the flowers danced to the rhythm of the wind

Vibrant colors all around purple, yellow, white, pink flowers and the emerald green grass swayed all together I was so mesmerized by the beauty but all of that could not compare to Edward I let my shield down to let him no what I was thinking his grip on my waist tightened.

" thank you for showing me this"

" I feel the need to let you in every part of my world Bella you make everything complete"

"I feel the same and frankly is scars me"

" I know I feel this strange pull towards you I'm beginning to think Peter is right."

I chuckled at his word I had though the same thing .

I turned around to and looked in his eyes I lost myself in them , the peace the beauty the love, and compassion I don't need to dream of my perfect world any more I'm looking right at it.

He leaned in to kiss me

I felt his lips part mine his tong graze my bottom lip begging for entrance that I granted right away. Our tongs dance together in perfect harmony I swear I saw sparks flying. As cheesy as that sounds. His hand cresset my face and left tingles in its place our tongs and hands were exploring each other I ran my hands thru his hair and pulled him closer to me I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. The only sounds around us were the sound of our frantic breathing and the wind and our moans God! His moans where like music that all the instruments created by man could not play. It was perfect.

We slowly pulled away and looked at each other.

"whoa" I said it was the only coherent though and word I would come up with

" whoa " he answered.

**I'm bad ! I'm very bad!!! did you like it? Review please I promise to update on Saturdays from now on**

**show me some love people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry people mid-terms! That all I have to say.**

**Also; so many grammatical mistakes last time. I was apparently way exited to update I forgot to proof read hope this one is better. **

**I love your reviews you guys are awesome **

**As for the lemons chill people ( hehehe) I want to take my sweet time. I wont take too long though, I promises ya.**

**I don't own **_**Twilight**_** I wish I did.**

**But I own my pink laptop that will show me the "Eclipse" teaser trailer tomorrow.**

**Tell me what you think of this.**

" That was amazing" Edward said to me.

I lifted my shield I didn't trust my voice.

……_Amazing. I can't………. I don't know what to say. I feel like my nonexistent heart will beat out of my stone hard chest. It almost feels like I don't deserve this bliss. I feel like I some how robbed humanity, like I shouldn't feel the way I do right now. You have awakened emotions within me that I never though existed or even could exist I feel more human than ever. And I don't have the right to claim such feelings. _

….. _why Bella? If anyone deserves happiness in this dammed life it's you._

……_how can you say that when it's not true! I don't deserve this Edward I.. _

…_.Bella please! Everything is better when you are around . Look at Alice you saved her I have never seen her eyes glow with so much hope, and love, and happiness! Look at my family every one is happy with you here. I'm happy with you here. You deserve to be happy too._

….. _but!_

…_.. No! no buts! Do I have to kiss you again to make you shut up?_

… _it wont hurt to try. _

That got him to laugh.

" You know Bella we should have this private conversation in front of Emmet it will drive him crazy!"

" We have to and we should even make it sound like we are discussing him that would be hilarious! But before we do that I think you promised to shut me up again."

He laughed and leaned to kiss me again. God I could never grow tired of his taste. This is like the perfect moment for Taylor Swift in to start singing.~But can you feel this magic in the air?It must have been the way you kissed meFell in love when I saw you standing thereIt must have been the wayToday was a fairytaleIt must have been the wayToday was a fairytaleGreat now I have the song stuck in my head. UGH!

" Bella who the hell is Taylor Swift?"

" What? Oh My God I can't believe I keep forgetting to put my shield up!"he chuckled " you know that's how I feel all the time" he said to me.

" okay Cullen I get it you poor little thing you have ONE person who reads your mind while you can read everyone else mind"

" are you mocking me Swan?"

" why yes, yes I am"

" are you sure your up for that?"

" what ever will you do to me?" I said arching my eyebrows.

I slowly stared moving backwards toward the forest, the look on his face was priceless. He had the devastatingly beautiful smile on his face and his eyes, god his eyes sparkled with hunger, and playfulness, and lust. And I could see a little bit of fear in his eyes I think it was probably the fact that he had no idea what I was thinking. I turned slightly and the within a second he was next to me

"going somewhere Swan?"

" Actually Cullen I think I am"

" lets see how that goes for you"

I turned and made a run for it. Our laughter filled the air as we ran I giggled like a school girl I couldn't believe how free I felt I never thought I ever would.

We got home around four in the morning and Alice was waiting for us outside.

"Alice" Edward and I greeted her.

She was smiling so big I actually thought she would tear her face apart.

" Edward, Bellaaaaaaaa" she sang my name.

Jasper appeared behind her with a very apologetic look on his face.

" She saw everything didn't she ?" Edward asked

" Um.. Yeah and she made sure everyone knew"

" ALICE!" I screamed

"Bella! Come on its happy news ! I only saw your silhouette Bella I mean it wont be long till Edward looses his virgin…"

The look on Edwards face was murderess I actually stepped away from him. And Alice stopped talking.

But I didn't expect him to just turn away from her. He went inside the house and we all followed him into Alice's room.

I saw what he was looking for, this is going to get ugly, very ugly.

I lifted my shield to try to warn him.

…_Edward don't not the shoes, she will kill you. Again. _

_.. Bella I'm trying to defend our pride here okay? Just let me deal with her_

…_.. Fine but I swear if she bites your arm off I'm not giving you any venom to fix it, got it?_

He turned to me for a split second and I could see he was fighting a smile.

I chuckled lightly.

_Take the purple Channel pair, she hasn't worn them yet. _I said to him and then he made up his mind . She saw a vision of Edward feeding her shoes to a mountain lion.

"Edward don't you even dare I will cut your balls of and make you a stay a virgin for ever so help me god I will!"

" Get out of my way little girl" he pushed Alice and headed out the window, and stared running, but stopped when he read Alice's mind. Or rather saw the vision of his Aston Martin being pushed by a very tiny, very powerful girl.

" You wouldn't dare Alice!"

" Want to test me Edward?"

"Alice!"

" Hand me the shoes and nothing happens to your car or balls"

Edward walked towards the house with defeat all over his face

" Awe babe it's okay " I said as I ran to hug him.

" Here take your damn shoes" he muttered under his breath

Everyone started laughing .

"Okay kids that's enough" Carlisle said.

" Bella, Edward. We are very happy for you and as for the teasing I can't promise that it will stop but, he that's what families do right?" Carlisle said to us and the smile on his face made my heart swell.

" Thanks Carlisle" I felt odd and Jasper noticed.

…_Bella? Are you okay? I feel anguish is what Alice said?_

…_.Bella? What's wrong _Edward asked me.

" I'm Okay, I think it was just an overwhelming day. Would you excuse me please I think I want to go change, I have mud all over my jeans and my shoes."

"Of course dear you go on. Boys I need your help in the garage we have to build that shed for Bella's car and Rosalie we need you opinion I think we should expand your working area."

" Essme I was thinking the same thing." Rosalie replied I could see what her floor plan was and I liked it.

Edward and Alice looked at me with concern I walked over and kissed Edward and held Alice's hand " I'm okay I promise but I still have so much to learn about my self and I don't understand what I feel, how crazy is that I feel tired? Like I want to sleep!"

" Can you?" Alice asked.

" I have never really experimented, I just feel so overwhelmed"

" I'm so sorry Bella; I never meant to do that I was just kidding about Edward"

" No, no Alice that's not it, I thought that was funny" I looked at Edward with a sheepish look on my face.

" Bella would you call if you need us?"

" Yeah of course I will"

" Should we say good night?'' Alice arched her eyebrow at me

" _You _can, Edward would you um" …._join me_

…_I would love too_

…_You know I could see what you have decided except of course you Bella will I ever be able to see you clearly? _

Edward and I laughed and started going up the stairs.

We walked into my room and I went to the dresser to pick up something to wear.

Shield up? Check!

Okay something blue wait wears my La Perla pajamas?

Ha! Found it!

I love this soft blue camisole with matching boy shorts. The lace, the tiny ribbons I adore it! Something about wearing lace makes you feel sexy even if it's simple. I hope Edward will like it.

" Edward I'm going to wash up"

"sure babe that's fine ill go wash up too and meet you here okay?"

"Um yeah sure."

Okay that didn't go the way I planned it.

I walked into the shower and cleaned up.

When I got out of the shower I saw Edward wearing blue and black plaid pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt next to my CD player.

" Hey" I said softly.

He turned around and I felt satisfied with the look in his face. Though I try not to read Edward's mind when he is looking at me, it scares me in away. I block him out, I'm too afraid to see how I look like in his eyes.

But I don't need to read his thoughts his eyes tell me everything I need to know.

And now his eyes told me lust, they were practically screaming lust at me, he composed his features and looked down. If he could blush.

" What are you doing?"

" just wondering about this song that you keep playing over all the time. it's in Arabic. I have never learned that language though I wanted to. Now I wish I had because you seem to really like this song"

I tried to remember what the song was I listen to a lot of music, I Haven't noticed a particular one. I walked over to him and saw the CD.

Oh that song. Nancy Ajram. Lebanese singer I do like her. I didn't realize I play it so much.

"I can translate it for you if you want to"

"really?"

"of course! Here the title "lamest eaid" means touch of a hand

_Lamest eaid berda akeed wa bensa enak kent beaid_

Touch of hand, I will forgive and forget that you were far away"

I walked by him and touched his hand.

"_Keef btoub? Wel hawa maktoob yeasem albi tlat ealob_

How am I to stop? When love is destined to split my heart in to three.

_Alb yehebak,alb yedoub, wa alb yeghar alik_

A heart to love you, a heart to melt in your presence and a heart to get jealous for you_." _

I said running my hand through his hair.

"_Khedni behodnak khaf ali, hasisini bewjudak fieh mabarif emet enai ela lama yeshfook._

Take me in your arms and fear for me, make me feel your presence around me, I don't know the meaning of my eyes till they see you"

I looked into his eyes and he pulled me it to a tight hug.

" will you finish it? Please?" he asked.

"_Waiedni matfareana gherbi, weadni teba el omr be eorbi _

Promise me that nothing will keep us apart, promise me to stay next to me forever.

_Anna roohi, wa enai, wa albi , khelou tyhebook_

My heart, eyes, and soul; where made to love you."

He touched my lips with his thumb.

" that's a beautiful song, can I ask you a question? I want you to be honest with me though"

" I promise I will Edward there is nothing more I would rather do"

" why don't you read my mind when I look at you ?"

" oh"

" you promised"

" I know, it's just I'm afraid to see how you see me."

" why?"

" I just don't really know, I feel self conscience"

" Bella I want you to hear everything I think about now okay? Promise me that you will look at your self through my eyes"

" Okay" I said softly.

He pushed me on my back to the bed I sat there clothed yet I felt exposed I don't know why I felt like I was surrendering my self somehow.

I lay there before him. And I lifted my shield I wanted him to know what I was thinking and feeling. No more hiding.

I closed my eyes and focused on the creature that he was looking at. Beautiful wouldn't be a good enough word to describe her. I saw an angle with skin soft like silk. And brown hair that flowed till eternity, she was wrapped in blue lace. The contrast made her skin look stunning.

I felt Edward run his hand through my hair, and then down to my shoulders. He ran his index finger along my color bone, I shivered in his under his touch

……………_You have the most perfect milky skin_

He lowered his finger and drew and outline across my chest

………_.They are perfect, like two scoops of vanilla ice-cream on a hot summer day_

He zigzagged a line down my belly button and shifted his weight so that his face was hovering right above my belly button. And he lifted my camisole and kissed my stomach

…_Fuck Edward, I …oh… god._

…_So fucking beautiful _

He traced his tongue on the hem of my boy shorts.

_Holy..ungh.. Edward._

He looked up at me and smirked. Then he tugged trying to pull my shorts down.

"BELLA! EDWARD!!" Emmett screamed .

**Please send me your love =)**

**If you like the Arabic song you could listen to it here .com/watch?v=wuWBJprJMYM&feature=PlayList&p=36D9E4B562CA8DE7&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=4**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know! I know! I am so very, very sorry my lovely readers it has been too long I have no excuse just a major writers block. I have been working on a new story though. I think I will put it up in a week or so maybe less I want at least seven chapters done before I start posting because I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long.**

**As M&I I hope you like this chapter. I know how this will end and some of the middle I am just having trouble with the flow of things I want this to be worthy of my readers .**

**I want to give you guys the best I can.**

**I love this story. I want it to be the best it can be.**

**Side note. Did you see "Eclipse" ?**

**I have to say I was disappointed. Very, very disappointed.**

**So what were your thoughts about the movie also let me know you thoughts about the chapter I love that I am being added to favorites and alerts. Make sure you add me to your alerts so you can check out my new story it is very different from this story still Edward and Bella but all human.**

**Enjoy my loves, also first lemon go easy on me please.**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight and all that S**t …**

….._you have got to be fucking kidding me!_

…_don't worry beautiful ill just go beat the shit out of him._

Edward got up and walked down to see what ever the fuck Emmett wanted, he was the only one clothed enough to go deal with him.

" What the fuck Em?" I heard Edward say to him.

" you chill okay, we are going to go hunting to, ahem, give you guys some privacy I know that you think that you are talking in your " minds" but we can still hear Bella's moans" he laughed his booming laugh.

I growled. And he heard me

" easy there kitten save it for Edward"

" shut up Fuckmeett!" Edward yelled at him

" okay! Okay! I will now I'm going for real"

This whole situation wasn't as embarrassing as Essme's thoughts

…_please don't break anything, I love everything in this house and Rose and Emmet broke two houses already._

Could this get any more horrifying? GAH!

Thank god Edward answered her for me

" don't worry mom we wont. We unlike Emmet here are still in touch with humanity "

" You know what lil bro. you wanna take this outside?"

" BOYS! Enough!" Essme said.

Everyone left after that I could hear that they were chuckling though they were fighting it.

Edward sprinted up the stairs at an inhuman speed.

" so" he smirked " where were we?"

" well then lets see, you were basically doing this"

I flipped him so he was under me and I was on top. He was shirtless and had his pajama pants on. I dragged my nails down his stomach then went back up.

….._fucking hell!_

He thought and then groaned well half groaned half moaned.

I licked my lips and smirked I locked my eyes with him and then forced him to follow my gaze. And it went all the way down to where I knew I would hit the fucking jackpot; and by the looks of it thank god I didn't need to breath because I'm going to need all my vampire senses to suck that thing.

" Bella maybe we shouldn't I mean I don't know I think I don't think I can control myself" he said to me and I looked up at him.

" Edward, I'm not as breakable as I look."

" W-What if we're wrong?"

"Stop fighting it Edward"

" But Bella you're so soft and small I could break you"

" you wont I promise you" I said as I dragged my nails down his chest

" Bella." he sighed

I continued to slowly bring his PJ bottoms down.

"Bella" his sighs turned into moans.

Mmm boxer briefs.

I lowered them down and erction sprung out at me. I blew a breath on it causing it to twitch and stuck my tongue licking up his shaft

.. Good god Bella.

I took him all in my mouth and moaned , that caused vibrations that I knew would feel good to him.

I was able to take all of him in though it was challenging I mean god I could just imaging how good it would feel having him inside of me filling me up with him.

"Jesus Bella if you keep thinking like that I might cum now"

I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes and winked at him took him deeper sucking harder his thoughts became incoherent and he tugged at my hair letting me know he was about to cum warning me I dug my nails deeper in to his thighs sucked harder moaning and he came in my mouth. His ice cold cum shot to the back of my throat I held him there with my mouth till he came down from his climax.

" So?" I said smirking at him. " You where saying?"

" You little vixen"

He flipped me over hovering over me trailing his fingers down my stomach to my panty line he moved my panties out of the way and with out a warning dug two fingers inside of me I gasped. Too quickly he pulled them out I whimpered and he smirked at me and brought the his fingers to my mouth and trailed them along my lips then he kissed me sucking more and more on my bottom lips and he deepened the kiss no doubt tasting me and him both at the same time. He dug his fingers back inside of me at vampire speed he went in and out and I was in fucking heaven I couldn't take it any more. he pinched my clit and that took me over the edge. I came. Hard.

We lay back on our backs trying to slow our breath.

" okay" Edward broke the silence "that was fucking awesome"

"awesome" I echoed him " that's one way of putting in."

We could hear our family approaching then their thoughts alarmed. UGH how embarrassing! Funny how easy it is for me to refer to them as family.

" it's okay, Bella. They need a taste of their own medicine" he said flinching then he looked at me " you are family Bella. You complete me and everything around me. You complete us"

" thank you, I feel the same way, and frankly it scares the hell out of me."

" don't be frightened love, I think you belong here or you wouldn't have ended up here"

" You're so sure."

" It seems that way does it not. But I only hope, after all you are just too good to be true" he smirked and turned to kiss me. And the led to making out.

We where still in his bed and we heard Emmet outside our door.

" Is it safe to come in?" Emmet boomed.

" Yes jackass!" Edward and I said in harmony.

Then we laughed.

Alice and Emmet were in the door first. Alice bouncing up and down here eyes butterscotch, and a smile that can reach China.

…_Baseball!….Baseball!….Baseball! _

She was thinking about the game they wanted to play. I have to admit I was kina excited.

"OH YAY! Bella YAY! So you are going to play! Lets go pick out and outfit"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of Edwards bed.

" You are too damn tiny to have THAT much strength"

" oh shut up! So I'm thing a wife beater and shorts"

" how about a t-shirt and shorts"

" which t-shirt"

I want to my closet and got the shirt that charlotte got me to was so ironic but I loved it funny t-shirts are the fucking best.

I grabbed my ( I 3 Vampires) tee

" this one" I said

"Oh Bella" she burst in to giggles. " Emmet is going to die!"

Alice decided to wear the same thing as me it was cute how we matched she didn't have the same t- shirt hers was black but it had ( I 3 to shop) which was an underestimate.

Our short shorts were a dark wash and we had pink and black converse on. We skipped down the stairs to Jasper and Edward who smiled and rolled their eyes at us.

Edward had on black jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his chest and showed how

Fucking perfectly toned his body was. Yummy!

I hugged him and got on my toes and gave him a kiss.

" Car, Es. Rose and Em are at the field already"

" are we running?"

" no I was thinking we should ride our bikes there"

" bikes?" I asked

" here ill show you Jazz and I ride them all the time. Mine is the black one his' is the red"

Whoa! They were the same model Tri Glide Ultra Classic Harley Davidson.

We got on the bikes and headed to the field.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes another update. You know deserved it.

This short but very important.

Read and review please and thank you.

Don't own Twilight wish I did…

**We got to the clearing and the storm started right away. **

" **This is god damn awesome I love baseball" I said.**

" **Where have you been all my life?'' Edward whispered in my ear.**

" **umm… hiding from a sadistic vampire" I said giggling as he kissed my cheek.**

" **Okay so we are going to be odd teams. One will have an extra player." Alice announced**

" **Jasper, Edward , Bella, and I are on team A."**

"**Rose, Emmet, Carlisle team B . Essme the ref like always"**

"**you are going down Bella! And not in the way you just did with Edward" Emmet yelled at me and Edward growled.**

" **That's okay Edward, I can handle that"**

" **Emmet wanna make a lil bet?''**

" **You are on lil sis bring it"**

" **okay if we win, no more sex jokes. And if you win I will allow you to make fun of me in front of Jessica Stanly." I smirked**

**Edward looked worried he had no idea the I fucking rock at this game but that's okay.**

"**Deal" Emmet boomed.**

**The game started Rose pitched and Alice was first to bat she made it to second base before Emmet caught the ball I was next.**

**I decided a little show wouldn't hurt any one. I put the bat in front on me and extended my hands out pushing my but out like I would if I were playing golf. I wiggled it a bit and I could hear Edward groan. I smirked and Emmet had a happy smile on his face I knew he thinks I have no idea what I am doing. I bent my knees and twirled the bat an Rose threw the ball in my direction I hit it and it made a loud noise. I went very far and very high I ran and made it home before Emmet got a chance to catch the ball. Alice went home too.**

" **YAY!" she squealed jumping up an down. **

" **Damn Bella I see Peter has been showing you a thing or two" Jasper smiled at me.**

"**Psh! I taught him everything he knows"**

**Edward was up next , then Japer they both scored homeruns.**

**Emmet's team got on home run. And the first game we won.**

" **Rematch! NOW!''**

"**the bet is won Em, nothing to do about it, but if you just want to play another game and get your ass kicked again then by all means"**

**We played three more games we won two of them.**

**We started another game. It was a tie so far. I was up to bat.**

**It all happened at once. Alice froze. Her eyes went blank. I stared in horror at what was about to come. Three vampires, which normally wouldn't have been an issue we were a coven of eight, but it was James and two others a woman which I recognized and a man the I didn't. the woman was Maria, I saw her face so many times in Peters mind. Alice seemed to know who she was because she looked at Jasper at the same time I did. Her eyes full of horror. He was at her side at once and Edward held my hand .**

" **what Alice? What do you see?" Carlisle asked in an alarmed tone.**

" **Three vampires, two men an a woman it's Maria" she said without removing her eyes from Jasper.**

**I was still on shock. Then I heard gasps it took me a minute to realize they were coming from me. I was begging for air, begging to be able to breath, I don't need to I kept reminding my self. I fell to my knees.**

**I could hear Edward next to me. " Bella!" he was calling my name desperate.**

" **Carlisle help me, what is wrong with her"**

**I looked at Alice I knew she would put the two and two together. " Get her out of here! Now" she screamed.**

" **Alice, what! Why? If they catch her sent she smells like a human the first time you smell her! They will begin to hunt what is going on why do you want her away Bella! Please! Answer me please" Edward was frantic.**

" **James" I stuttered.**

**Everyone froze.**

**Oh P.S new story is up as well let me know what you think .**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Saturday update YAY! Right? I mean you should be happy okay so from where we left off. I bet you can guess where this story is going. Or maybe not. I do have some things that will probably shock you. Meh. I think I will let you decide. The story heats up now. Please review. I love it when I see that in my inbox it's like pure joy via email. **

**Don't own "Twilight" Damn here I thought my name was Stephanie.**

**Enjoy my lovelys.**

Emmet broke the silence " You said that he doesn't know how you look like now right?''

I looked up at Emmet. He was right. He didn't know he will figure it out though. But I wont run not any more. It was like an epiphany. I am so fucking sick and tired of being on the run I will end this. I will end James and Maria for Peter and Jaspers sake. I will burn them to ashes. And saver the sickly sweet smell this ends now!

" Your right Em. I wont run not any more this had to end." I said not meeting any one in the eyes I just looked I stood up. And walked a few feet away I could see them now. Carlisle walked in front of me we mad a semi- circle I was on Carlisle's left Emmet in his right Jasper next to Emmet Edward next to me Alice next to Jasper Between him and Essme and Rose on Edwards side.

They emerged together from the forest. Vibrant red eyes. Wild hair. They walked like wild cats.

I set my eyes on James. Curiosity invaded his thoughts.

I could hear Maria's thoughts. She recognized Jasper; and I could feel he was disgusted by her. It was radiating out of him to all of us.

I knew it wouldn't take long for them to hear my heart beat. But they will think it is just some one who is passing by I don't think they will link it to me unless the smell my sent and the wind is working in my favor now. But I knew the storm was about to change. But I felt strong and ready to face my worst nightmare.

I think having Edward there helped me a lot. He tried to hold my hand but I jerked away I knew he was hurt but I lifted my shield to let him know why.

… _I just don't want him to know I am linked to you that way. Please just trust me I can't handle him hurting you_.

…_Okay I understand_

He was glum I knew that. I turned my focus to James his eyes met mine and I glared at him and he smirked, fucking bastered!

… _I smell a fucking challenge a coven of eight? Well I don't know about brown eyes but I think she is one of them too graceful to be a human_.

…_..what the hell is up with the eyes?_ Said the one in the middle he was olive toned his thoughts had a French accent to it. It did not match his body what so ever/

…_.. I can't believe it's Jasper. My Jasper the one that betrayed me and left me. For what all the blood I had giving him all the love I gave him all the memories. It's all Peter's fault I don't see that fucker any where._

I couldn't stand listing to that stupid bitch talk like that about Peter and Jaspers I hissed and Edward stiffened he was reading what they were thinking too.

The one in the middle spoke it was a typical James move. Make others think the he was just part of the coven then the leader. He liked to be underestimated it makes life better for him the bigger the challenge the bigger his dick gets the fucker.

" Ahh we thought we heard a game" the one in the middle said yep French accent.

" I'm Laurent. And these are Maria and James"

Jasper and I flinched.

" Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Emmet, Jasper, Essme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Edward" he didn't point to any of us in particular. But James wasn't dumb as soon as Carlisle said Bella his eyes turned to me.

His thoughts were confused then recognition hit he say my scar and Alice's necklace and then the bastered smiled. He walked closer to us and Laurent threw him a warning glance.

But Maria just flowed him.

…_.what the fuck James they are fucking eight! What the hell oh I am so fucking sick of this._

…_..MMM Jasper I have waited too long to see you come to Momma._

…_..Hey Bella! How are you love I bet you missed me. You didn't think I forgot about your precious gift did you ?. _He was smirking and looking right at me

Edward hissed and I just looked back at James and smiled.

" Oh James you have NO idea how much I have missed you." I said in a cool deadly voice.

" It's been too long. So tell me did you find Valisimo's arm or not yet?''

That was is it. I lunched at him but Emmet met me before I got a chance to reach James.

" LET ME GO! IWANT TO BAR-B-Q THE BASTERED!' I yelled

James just laughed at me.

And then it was Edward that launched at James.

But no one was there to stop him Edward was the fastest.

Alice's vision. It was clear now . Edward had a grip on James and was snarling.

" Edward!'' I screamed " Emmet let me go!"

He did but only to help Edward. Emmet held Edward away from James that was dusting the dirt off of his shirt.

Maria just stood there staring at Jasper. Alice was about to cut a bitch.

And Carlisle was looking at Laurent who just stood there with horror.

" Jasper" Maria cooed.

" Maria" he answered her. You know him and Peter this stupid southern gentleman shit gets old fast. The need to be nice and friendly and polite it was just so frustrating.

What Maria Did next was probably the worst thing she ever did sense creating that new born army. She sprinted to Jasper. But of course had no prayer because Alice was two steps a head of her.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing?'' Alice growled at her.

" Excuse me? Who the hell are you?'' Maria growled back.

" His wife that's who! You have got some nerve trying to touch him! Do you have any fucking idea what you put him thru! Do you know how long it took him to get over what you did! You used him, you told him you loved him, you tried to kill his best friend his only friend in the hell hole you made him live in!" if vampires could cry, Alice would be sobbing right now Jasper held her sending calming waves to her.

Emmet finally got a hold on Edward. And pulled him away from James who still was smiling. That fucker was sick and so many levels.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle screamed even the forest was dead silent that was like totally un-fucking-expected. Carlisle never screamed, like never. Every one was so fucking shocked. And scared shitless because this was the only time that Carlisle looked like a vampire.

''James, Maria , Laurent. You will not come here and attack my family. I know that you have some unfinished personal issues with some of my family members. If you would like to talk it out then we will meet and talk in a civilized manner . But if you chose otherwise know this for a fact to go thru one of us you have to go thru the rest of us first. I don't want to fight nor is that what my family stands for but if you try to hurt us I will tear your limbs out and burn you" There was no doubt in Carlisle's words. James, Laurent, and Maria started to back away and they started to run back to the forest.

" This isn't over" Alice, Edward, and I said at once.

"Alice do you see anything?" Car asked.

" I see a fight a big one but not now, maybe six months, it's not clear. I don't know why it would take that long they haven't decided yet."

" James was already planning." Edward said.

"He wont let this get away, and by this I do mean me" I said exasperated because like really all I wanted to do was plane my day with Edward not prepare to fight James. I was happy even if it was only a few weeks and James has to come in here and fuck it all up, UGH!

I started to walk away.

"Bella where are you going" Edward asked.

" School"

I could hear everyone thoughts, one they lost track of time. And two they thought I was crazy because I was way too "cool" about this.

I just didn't give a shit about what anyone thought right now.

I knew what I had to do.. I need to protect them.

I had to leave. Leave Edward. Leave Alice.

Leave the people that I called family.

I had to run. Again

**Let me know what you think xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey People! Here is a chapter for you hope you like it. As usual read and review**

**Don't own Twilight, but I did write the song at the end well part a song I should say**

**Let me know what you think**

**Xx, GWPLT**

We took Emmet's jeep to school. No one wanted to be alone, well except for me I guess…

We drove in silence, no one spoke Alice was hugging Jasper, Rose had her hand on Emmet's knee as he drove and Edward held my hand we both looked out the window.

It was so shitty that I could hear their thoughts.

….I hate not knowing what's going to happen, I can't loose Emmet.

…..I can't wait till I get to sink my teeth into that mother fucker. For what he but Bella thru! She is like a little sister to me.

…Oh Jasper, god I wish I could have protected him form that evil witch!.

…seeing Maria brought back the memories that I tried so much to hid and bury deep down in my mind.

Edward's thoughts where very strange. He was hiding something. I know that because he was singing the new HWOOD song. If this was any other time I would have laughed.

We got to school and went to class. We went home. And sat staring at each other not addressing the elephant in the room. No one has said anything to anyone. I think partly because we waited for Alice to see something. Also we knew something bad was heading our way.

It was about six in the evening when Carlisle got home. He saw that no one had moved.

" This is not a way to treat any matter, much less this one." he said in that fatherly tone that we all grew accustomed to. " Maybe James got scared off. I don't think he will come back, we are too big for him to fight."

" Carlisle, I don't mean to disrespect you but that is just plain wishful thinking. I know James like the back of my hand, he will stop at nothing to get to what he wants. The fact that we are a big coven made this the most exciting game for him. It wont stop him; nothing will. And Maria, do I really need to tell you about Maria I mean for the love of all that is holy she created a Vampire army, bitch is lethal." I said and slunk down in to my chair. I need to leave and soon so James can find out that I left and leave the Cullen's alone. " I think I'm going to head out" I said, and everyone's heads snapped in my direction.

" I'll come with you" Edward said it wasn't a question it was a statement .

"No, I'll be fine it's not like James can track me, I just need sometime alone. And I need to hunt." I said as I walked away but Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I turned but didn't meet his eyes he kissed my forehead.

…Come back to me. He thought.

And I grimaced.

I walked away not meeting anyone in the eye.

After two miles of walking at human pace I started to run. I smelled some deer and I went to hunt after I was done I headed to the Quileute border. I was met with a brown wolf that fazed when he saw me.

" you can't cross here." he said. He sounded bored.

" I was hoping you could make and exception." I said in a pleading voice.

" You're the new one aren't you? I'm sorry but you would have to take that up with Sam, why don't you leave from the other side?''

He looked into my eyes then and he new.

" you want to leave them don't you? It this about the other bloodsuckers that came into town the other day?''

" I am not leaving them I just have to go away it's for their own good"

" You shouldn't abandon them, not like this. Sullen Cullen, ahem….. Edward was always the odd one out. We could all see the difference in him. Look it's not like I care or anything but why would you abandon them like that, they are seven and you are one. You leaving wont so anything help them it will break them apart. My dad told me about when Edward left. They all broke as a family. We didn't let them live here for nothing we know they're good." he said looking at me.

" Why are you doing this?'' I asked and I sat down on the floor .

"Doing what?'' he asked and sat down in front of me, the invisible border between us a very thin line.

" Being nice about the Cullens try to convince me not to go."

" Because I can see you don't really want to go and I owe Edward , oh I'm Jake by the way"

"Jake, are you like some kind of wolf therapist?'' I said.

He laughed, I can't believe I am sitting here with a shape shifter. Laughing.

" Hmm, maybe."

Jake and I talked for an hour, we both liked cars, we both listen to Jay-Z. he was a good guy, had a nice mind too. He said it like it is never amended.

" So changed your mind?'' he said

I sighed

" I don't know Jake, I'm worried. I know James he could hurt the people I love just to hurt me"

" so what's the deal with you and this James guy?'' he asked " I know he tired to kill you and all that but you never really told the Cullens why, we asked them for your story. Sorry it's just we need to know you before we can trust you''

" If I tell you will you tell anyone?''

He laughed " probably." he said and I read his mind it was a wolf thing the could hear each others thoughts.

" well I guess I have to tell Edward the truth anyways so might as well. I was James's 'mate' you could say. Ugh! I know don't look at me like that. The only thing was that James could hid his thoughts from me very well . And he was usually preoccupied when we were together; no need to give you the dirty details. So I never knew about Victoria his real 'mate' so one day I wanted to surprise James and just meet him at his place I still lived with Valismo because he was like a dad to me, and I hadn't really joined James. Well I heard before I saw. But it was this fire ball of red hair bouncing on top of my boyfriend. To say I was furious would be an understatement. I left I didn't confront him or her. I just went to the blood bank and drank like a new born.

" Valismo found me later, I explained to him what happened. And we where ready to pack, then he remembered Alice, and I couldn't let him do that leave her. So I was going away for a while. He Didn't like that. But knew I needed to head out. I was on my way out when I heard James. ' what are you doing!' he asked. ' I know about Victoria' I answered him. ' and you think that, that gives you the right to leave?' I couldn't believe my ears. I mean not only was that fuck cheating on me but he had the audacity to treat me like he owned me!

" that's when he and Victoria came to kill me they needed someone as useful as me around. So when I said no they didn't take that very well, I killed Victoria in the fight. And well you know the rest''

'' dude that sucks, Uh no pun intended''

''none taken''

'' I don't think you should leave though. I mean you are a strong woman, who shouldn't runaway from you fears. Stay, fight, end this for good''

'' and risk some of the Cullens getting killed!"

" they are only three you can handle them and if you need our help we will help you''

'' why are you so nice to me?''

'' Because you have the same brown eyes as the love of my life once had. Her name is Neisse, and you don't smell as bad as the others." he laughed but I could read the pain in his head.

" Wait think of her again , the girl. I know a vampire by the of name Renessme." Then I saw her.

She was Renessme. The girl was about seventeen. She was a newborn when I met her but she had run away from her home, she was a good girl. She brought with her compassion much like Carlisle. I told her about the blood bank and she was tamed then she was like a wild animal before. She didn't want to feed on humans so she ran all the way to Peru. Without stopping she held her breath the whole way. I liked her but couldn't stay with her. I was too worried about James.

"She- she. You know her? How! Why she wasn't turned no I don't believe that she was on a trip to Italy and she got lost and..''

" Jake. Have you imprinted on anyone?"

He looked at me in shock.

" No, I don't think it will happen. You think Neisse was changed? where is she where did you see her I- I"

"Jake, you helped me a lot. Let me help you if your Neisse was alive in a dead way I guess; would you want her back, even though she is your natural enemy?''

" I would want her back more than I would want to be human and normal again." he said looking on the ground.

I picked up cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Renessme?''

"Bella!''

" How are you?"

" I miss you! I'm good, you know same as always. How are you?" she said.

I looked at Jake and noticed he was holding his breath.

"Well James finally caught up with me " she gasped.

" how did he find you? Wait are you with other vampires? Where are you now anyways?"

" Forks" I said

" What! Why?"

" Renessme I think you should come here."

" No, I can't Bella you don't understand I was changed there! I- I had a life before"

" Jake is here"

Silence.

" He wants you back, he knows you were changed he loves you come back to him I know you want to."

" But I am a vampire."

" and he's a werewolf!"

" a what?"

" a wolf like all fours howl like a dog''

" Hey! I don't howl!'' Jake glared at me and I just smiled back at him

" is he next to you?''

" why don't you talk to him''

I gave Jake the phone and I got up.

" Bring it over to the Cullens when your done"

I realized that I was in love with Edward. Seeing Jake and hearing Renessme showed me that.

He has been there for me I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't.

When I got to the house he was in his room I was still outside, the family was in the living room and they could hear me. Edward was playing his guitar and he was singing, his thoughts told me that it was for me.

~ you take my breath away

With every move you make

Even though I'm lost

I feel like I am home

Cuz girl with you by my side I am never alone

You make my heart swell

You awaken new desires

You feed this never ending fire

I wouldn't have it any other way

I could just sit forever and watch you lay.

I know he can hear me and I am flattered that he contentious even though I am in the room, he wrote if for me and wants me to hear it. They held so much meaning and there was only one thing I could do.

" Edward" I whispered " I love you"

**What did you think? Review please and thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**YO people! Okay so this is I hope a treat for you guys, I am doing this chapter from Edward's POV. I hope you like as per usual. Love you all. And thank you for the reviews I hope my writing is getting better, I tend to suck at proof reading. Though I love to write so much…. Sorry about the late update school starts tomorrow and well it has been like crazy. I will try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Kay Don't own Twilight , I know sad, sad life I live in.**

"Edward I love you" I looked up to see the most beautiful thing in my existence say to me. Wide brown eyes meeting mine.

I walked up to her with a shit eating grin on my face. I held her face between my palms, that right there is where my arms belong always and forever. I kissed her gently and she added more force, causing me to chuckle.

" Isabella Swan, I have loved you before I even met you. You are the most important thing to me now; the most important thing to me ever." I whispered in her ears.

I Knew Bella was going to leave. I couldn't stop her, for one she's a strong girl and another, well I mean what was I supposed to do? Could you ask someone to stay with you for your own selfishness. I knew and still know that Bella being around us exposes her to danger . So how could I ask her to stay? Though I know she wants to leave us to protect us, but I couldn't keep her here for my own enjoyment.

" You knew?" Bella whispered." that's what you where hiding from me"

"I didn't do this to hid it from you Bella, I just didn't want to influence your decision"

She looked up at me and smirked .

"You do realize that you are a major influence in my decision right?''

" Okay, I see your point" I said smiling and pulling her for another kiss.

'' You know what I think?'' she asked.

"No, you have your shield up" I chuckled, and she rolled her beautiful brown eyes at me.

" I think I might know what James' is going to do, lets go talk to Jasper."

" It's so frustrating you know, not being able to know what your thinking"

" I know. But your kinda sexy when you your frustrated" she said giggling while she ran down to Jasper and the rest of the family.

I noticed that Bella went to the kitchen to grab something from the trash, it sounded like paper.

She bounced in with today's newspaper in her hand.

" Okay so there are about Thirteen people missing in Seattle and twenty dead. Alice do you see anything? Have you seen anything? Even if it's just glimpses"

" No, I can't see you. Which is really annoying might I add. And I don't see any connection to the situation in Seattle"

" You think Maria has anything to do with this? It's too sloppy Bella" Jasper said. Catching on to what Bella was trying to say.

" An Army?" I said.

" Okay could someone take an opportunity to explain?'' Emmet clearly upset yelled at us.

" Em, I think that we ARE too big of a coven for James but an army could fuck us up big time. So I think he's training them, and this is Maria's history." Bella said.

" Why?" Esme gasped.

" I'm so sorry that I put you thru this, it's my fault. They want me." Bella whispered though we could all hear her.

"Bella, she wants me too. But if I have to rip her apart myself I will before she gets thru to anyone from my family" Jasper growled. I could see in his mind that he meant it.

"Then we will fight" Emmet said.

" We don't have a chance Emmet it's a damn army!'' Rose said to him, fearing for his life, as I feared for Bella's.

" I'm afraid that we don't a choice Rosalie. As much as I hate to put any of you in danger; we can't let them get close to us. Or to the town for that matter, let us just keep an eye on the situation more closely now that we have an idea about it." Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"I will keep looking, but we have to get ready for school now." Alice said and she skipped to her room holding Bella's hand.

I went to my room to get dressed, I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling off. I knew something bad was going to happen. My love for Bella was too good for someone like me to enjoy. I was a killer, damned to eternal life. A soulless creature. I didn't deserve an angle walking by my side.

Before Bella my life was like a starry night. I could see so many beautiful stars, but when she came. She was like a meteor that light my world on fire. I am blinded by her light. I fear that if she leaves I will live in darkness. So what should I do, should I be the selfish bastered that I am and covet the heart of a goddess. Or do I live in darkness with out her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Back to Bella's POV I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. =) Your reviews make me so happy, I love that you guys take the time to write. You are the best!**

**Don't own Twilight SM does.**

It was three weeks till prom. The subject was on the mind of every student at Forks High.

Alice had wanted to go, Edward about ripped her thought out, because he thought her living in here 'la, la land' was a bit inconsiderate considering the circumstances. The way I saw it, if Alice could find an upside in this shit-hole we ended up in, than good for her. It has been three days now since my theory was on the table. The killings stopped, in Seattle that is. Vancouver on the other hand….. We can't act on anything. Alice can't see a thing. Essme and her wishful thinking is saying maybe they really wont do anything about it. And on top of all that I haven't had the guts to tell Edward that I dated James and all the shit that goes with it. To say that I hate my self would be an understatement.

Renessme is coming to see Jake, and every time I see him he gives me that look, the ' have you told him yet?' look and it just makes me feel worse. Why is it that helping others with relationship issues is much easier that fixing your own relationship? I was really happy for them and I'm glad that I helped them be together but what would it mean for me and Edward that I had been with James? I have been a basket case and Edward has been too understanding. I know I'm sounding like a totally ungrateful bitch, maybe cuz I am, but I just don't know what to do. I was sitting outside in the court yard reading Poe when Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I knew he was coming of course but high school is all about show right? So I had to act surprised, I was kind of surprised when he touches like every other time he does so, how ever small the touch is, it makes me shiver.

" hey beautiful" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

I could hear everyone's thoughts around me and I Jessica Stanly literally rolled her eyes in her head.

….Get a fucking room Jesus!

… I hate him, I really hate Cullen, I hope he dies!

….. They are so cute together, I don't know why Jessica and Loren dislike Bella so much she seems very nice all the Cullens do. Ahh where was I ? yes.. If X=zy2/lq5 then….

The last one was Angela Webber, she is by far the most human of humans. Her heart soft like silk, her mind clean like a fresh snow fall. She is one of those nice people that you almost never come across.

" Hey your self, so I thought we agreed no PDA at school" I said kissing him back.

" Well I just couldn't bare the thought of you sitting here and not me not touching, I don't know Bella it's like my dead cells crave you" I rolled my eyes at him

"I know I'm cheesy that's just your luck" he hugged me tightly.

" I love you" I whispered.

" You are my life now" he stated simply yet his words where nothing but simple.

I don't even remember how but we ended up in his car making out.

Thump, thump, thump…

"BELLA! EDWARD!"

" Alice?'' I asked in confusion.

He reached over me and opened the car door.

With our power we could hear her from a mile away, but we were so fucking confused,

She was having visions, they were popping in and out. Nothing was clear all I could make out was, faces. Lots them, however I didn't recognize any of them. I could tell they were newborns, the bright crimson irises. Then it made sense the fight, James, Maria. It was like a puzzle when I started guessing things got clearer. We had two weeks, they were coming for us. 20 or 30 newborns. All I could think of was we're dead all of us.

There I stood, my hair messy, the first five buttons of my blouse unbuttoned, my lipstick smeared, and my eyes like the other five vampires around me shocked with horror.

" we have to warn Carlisle, and Esme! Oh my God what are we going to do?" Alice asked in a hurried tone.

" We fight" Jasper, Edward, and Emmet said at once.

" We will die! There are only eight of us" I hissed.

" We have to call for favors, Emmet you and Rose run to the house. Call the Denali's. Alice, Edward, you have to go find Car and Esme. Bella, go to La Push, you have to tell them what is going on, they can decide to join or broaden the borderline for us. I'm going to call Peter." Jasper said with his phone already in his hand.

Every one stood for a second, no one was use to Major Whitlock. But then everyone was on their way, I took off running into the forest heading to La Push.

**So what did ya think?**


End file.
